Mi amor por ti
by La Sonrisilla Canaria
Summary: Mi amor por ti no tiene fin, mi amado Sonic. Mi amor por ti es desmedido, inabarcable, inescrutable. En cuanto a ti, Sonic...¿cómo es tu amor por mí?


ღ _ **M**_ _ **I**_ _ **A**_ _ **M**_ _ **O**_ _ **R**_ _ **P**_ _ **O**_ _ **R**_ _ **T**_ _ **I**_ ღ

 _Abrió la puerta con cautela, esperando que ningún puercoespín azul la sorprendiera repentinamente en su entrada. Debía ser sigilosa y extremadamente discreta en ese momento si no quería ser descubierta._

 _Amy cerró la puerta con lentitud, evitando producir cualquier ruido y, dando largos y acompasados pasos, se acercó silenciosamente al salón. Nada más llegar, una sonrisa de completa y absoluta ternura se dibujó en su rostro, acompañado de un leve pero notorio rubor. La joven puercoespín no pudo contener un suspiro al verlo._

 _El susodicho erizo dormía plácidamente en el sofá, ocupando todo el mismo con su tronco y sus extremidades desperdigadas. Un chili dog medio mordido descansaba en su mano izquierda, amenazando con su caída inminente, pero el erizo lo sujetaba con tanto ahínco que eso resultaría prácticamente imposible. Roncaba, aunque no de manera ensordecedora, lo suficiente como para hacer perder los estribos a algunas personas, como por ejemplo, a Knuckles. No obstante, Amy no dejaba de admirarlo con ojos relucientes y soñadores._

 _«Awww…Sonic se ve tan tierno…», pensó la eriza de cortas y rosadas púas, mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo._

— _Me da pena despertarlo…—se lamentó ella, acercándose a su héroe azul. Soltó un suspiro y observó detenidamente la tarta que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación le había costado—. Me hacía ilusión darle el pastel…—volvió a suspirar._

 _Lo que sucedió a continuación no se lo esperaba, pues parecía producto de una de las innumerables ensoñaciones con su amado, por lo que ella abrió sus ojos jade de forma descomunal y una expresión de completa estupefacción se hizo presente en su sonrojado rostro._

 _Amy le dirigió una maravillada y sorprendida mirada a Sonic, quien respondió con uno de sus ronquidos. El erizo la había abrazado inconscientemente y la rodeaba con sus brazos de manera relajada, completamente ignorante de la situación. La eriza se encontraba sobre él, inmóvil, incapaz de creer la realidad que estaba viviendo, sin saber cómo debía actuar ante semejante circunstancia._

— _S-Sonic…—balbuceó ella, ruborizada, volteándose hacia él, quien continuaba durmiendo apaciblemente y con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Amy enrojeció aún más con el pensamiento de que esa sonrisa la había causado ella—. ¿Sonic…?_

 _No contestaba, mas a Amy no pareció importarle. Su mirada se desvió hacia los labios de su amado héroe, los labios que nunca había podido apreciar ni sentir como siempre había soñado. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, quedando tan solo a pocos centímetros, sintiendo su apacible respiración con mayor detalle._

 _Estaba solo a nimios centímetros de besarle, ¡una distancia casi inexistente! Un pequeño empujoncito y podría demostrarle al erizo que merodeaba siempre en sus sueños el gran y creciente amor que sentía por él. ¡Solo tenía que dar un paso! ¡Un sencillo y simple paso y el erizo caería a sus pies! Bueno, quizá exageraba un pelín… ¡pero ella no solía encontrarse ante una situación así muy a menudo!_

 _Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, decidida, y…_

…

…

…

…

…

… _como mismo se acercó, se alejó de su rostro._

 _Amy sacudió su cabeza, disipando sus anteriores y, he de decir, motivadores pensamientos, para recapacitar más detalladamente sobre la acción que había estado a punto de cometer._

— _Esto no es correcto.—sentenció la eriza, negando con la cabeza en un intento de autoconvencerse._

 _Y tenía razón. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?_

— _Yo quiero que mi primer beso con Sonic sea voluntario por su parte y no…no de esta forma…—murmuró en voz baja, suspirando. Era consciente de que para que ese momento ansiado llegara, debería esperar mucho tiempo, pero su amor era mucho más fuerte—. Mi amor por ti no tiene límites ni fronteras; no tiene tiempo ni espacio. Mi amor por ti, simplemente, es infinito.—comentó con dulzura, observándolo mientras retiraba cuidadosamente sus brazos y se incorporaba._

 _Amy dejó el pastel en la nevera del puercoespín y dejó una nota sobre la mesa frente al sofá, explicando la localización de este; se acercó al recibidor de la casa y, tan sigilosa como había entrado, salió._

 _Mientras tanto, el susodicho puercoespín que descansaba tranquilamente en el sillón, aparentemente desconocedor de todo lo ocurrido, abrió uno de sus ojos esmeralda, observando su alrededor._

 _Dando un largo y sonoro bostezo, se incorporó en el sofá y lanzó un largo suspiro. Se rascó su oreja mientras leía la nota que Amy había dejado en la pequeña mesa, con una mirada llena de dulzura y tristeza._

 _ **En tu nevera una tarta hecha con mucho amor.**_

 _ **(Siento no haber podido llenarla con todo, pero**_

 _ **es que como mi amor por ti no tiene espacio…).**_

 _ **¡Espero que disfrutes de ella, mi amado y heroico Sonic!**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Amy Rose**_

— _Siento ser un cobarde, Ames…Ojalá fuera tan valiente como tú…—soltó otro suspiro y miró por la ventana, concretamente el camino por donde se había ido la joven Rose—. Si mi amor por ti fuera una carrera, francamente nunca la acabaría. Si mi amor por ti fuera velocidad, los infinitos números no bastarían para contarlo—miró de soslayo el sofá, donde momentos antes había estado Amy con él en su "insconciente" abrazo—. Lo único que me falta es tu valor, Amy…tu valor._

 _Sonic observó el paisaje que se encontraba en el exterior con nostalgia y melancolía. Amaba a esa eriza que la perseguía; a esa eriza que le regalaba abrazos tiernamente asfixiantes; a esa eriza que luchaba por él día y noche sin descanso._

 _El veloz puercoespín soltó otro enorme suspiro, mirando la lejanía con tristeza._

 _Sonic quería y amaba a Amy, pero lo que le faltaba por hacer era…era demostrar que el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte que su timidez._

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es un one-shot que escribí hace siglos sobre mi pareja favorita (SonAmy por siempre). La publiqué en un blog que tengo abandonado "Tam-Tam Tamara" ...Y la quise pasar aquí.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste. Si sois entusiastas de esta pareja, ¡estupendo! Estáis como yo.**_

 _ **P.D. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 ** _Por cierto, he de decir que mi serie favorita de Sonic siempre fue (de pequeña y ahora) Sonic X, la que retransmitían en el canal Jetix. La serie de ahora, Sonic Boom, la verdad es que no me gusta en absoluto. Han convertido a Knuckles en un músculo sin cerebro y a Amy le han despojado de su fuerte temperamento, de esa naturaleza que la caracterizaba y le otorgaba más valor y presencia en la anterior serie...No me gusta nada. Y Eggman...¿desde cuándo ha dejado de tener forma de huevo? No. Mi única serie de estos personajes favorita es Sonic X, sin duda alguna._**

 _ **¡Saludos a través de la pantalla!**_


End file.
